ONSEN DE AIMASHITA
by mako47117
Summary: urgh... aku kok takut buat summary ya... tidak tega saya...   my 1st ff rated M di FB But 2nd at here.   Choi Jonghun X Lee Hongki, HanChul, AoUru


my first rated M...

**Title **: **ONSEN DE AIMASHITA ****  
><strong>**Author **: mako47117** aka mako-chan  
><strong>**Chapter **: one shot

**Pairing** : JonghunXHongki, HanChul, AoiXUruha **(yang NC'an cuman JONGKI!)**

**Disclaimer** : FT Island Are FnC Ent.'s, Super junior are SM entertainment's, and THe Gazette Are...(siapa ya...=.=')

**Warning: YAOI, NC-21, OC, OOC, Typo betebaran ,** Bahasa ngebosenin, banyak majas** , alur gak jelas, dsb.**

**.**

**.**

**.  
><strong>

**-*Happy reading*-**

"A-Aahnn! Tuan.. To-tolong perlahan se...dikit ... anhh!" rintih hongki. Rasa panas dan perih yang tidak tertahankan terasa menyeruak, membelah dan membakar tubuh bagian belakangnya. Peluh membasahi tiap inchi kulit namja cantik yang tengah meringkuk tersujud di atas sebuah meja makan. Dua gundukan kenyal di tubuh bagian belakangnya diremas tanpa ampun, menyalurkan kenikmatan menggila yang dirasa pria yang satu organnya tertanam di tubuh, sekaligus mengontrol gerak pinggul hongki.

Pipi namja malang itu basah oleh lelehan air mata. Sakit... Tubuhnya telah lelah. Entah berapa kali pria ini menggapai puncak secara kasar di dalam tubuhnya. Hongki hanya dapat meringis dan mendesah diantara isak dan tangisnya. Perih menggores hati dan raga. Semua namja yang datang ke tempatnya sama. Hanya membutuhkan lubang untuk memuaskan nafsu atau mempraktekkan posisi yang baru diketahui (dan hampir semuanya gila!).

"Aaaaaarrgghhhh!" teriak hongki diantara isakannya. Mengeluh dan meratap pada takdir yang teranyam untuknya. Ia muak dengan semuanya.

**-*flashback*-**

"Jeongmal kamsahamnida.."ucap seorang wanita setelah menghitung setumpuk uang dalam genggamannya.

"Ahjumma.. Tolong.. Jangan lakukan ini. Ahjumma.. Jebal.. Jangan .."rintih hongki.

"hahaha. Anak ini pasti laku besar di jepang sana. Hahaha".

Mata hongki membulat lebar. Je-jepang?

"Jepang? Kalian akan menjualnya ke sana?" ucap wanita itu terkejut, menyuarakan pikiran hongki.

"Ya. Kau keberatan?"

"A-ani. Itu terserah kalian. Anak ini sudah jadi milik kalian."

"A-ANDWAE! Ahjumma! Jebal! Bawa aku kembali ahjumma... Jebal! BAWA AKU KEMBALI!"jerit Hongki pilu, sebelum wanita itu menyeringai dan beranjak pergi.

"Ahjummaaaa.. ahjumma... Wae... Wae.."rintih Hongki pilu. Tetesan bening meleleh. Pengabdian dan rasa sayang yang ia suguhkan selama 7 tahun ternyata tak mampu meluluhkan hati wanita itu. Hati Hongki teriris. Wanita itu, wanita yang seharusnya memberi kasih sayang pengganti ibu, wanita yang seharusnya melindunginya, wanita yang seharusnya tersenyum melihat kebahagiaannya, ternyata bagai serigala betina, tanpa belas kasih menginvasi dan meraup segala hak miliknya lalu membuangnya sejauh mungkin dari kehidupan dan kebahagiaan yang sepatutnya direguk namja malang itu.

Hongki mengalihkan mata ke ujung gang, berharap ahjummanya kembali. Namun pada sagat yang sama gembong penjual anak itu menyeretnya. Hongki memberontak. Berteriak. Menangis. Memohon. Meronta.

**PLAK!**

Sebuah tamparan membuatnya tersungkur di lantai. Dalam sekejap daya dan upaya Hongki pupus, sakit hati mendominasi, menyisakan raga hampa dan kosong tanpa jiwa. Ya.. Dan kini raga tanpa jiwa itu dikekang dan diseret menjauh menuju kapal yang telah menjerit-jerit memanggil penumpangnya.

Diantara pekat malam, awan kapas hitam bergulung. Angin menghempas dan menerjang tanpa ampun berkomplot dengan samudra yang mengangkat gelombangnya tinggi-tinggi. Mengombang-ambingkan kapal yang bagai mainan rapuh dalam kuasanya.

Setajam bijih besi, Ribuan titik air jatuh kebumi, Menghujam badan kecil yang menggigil lemah. Kedua tangan di badan itu terbelenggu pada tiang kapal. Sedangkan orang yang membawanya tengah tertidur dalam selimut hangat di bangsal jauh bawah kakinya.

Seluruh tubuh Hongki menggigil. Seringai ganjil merekah di wajahnya. Ia yakin, ajalnya telah dekat.

Halilintar besar menyambar sekoci tak jauh darinya. Telinga Hongki menuli beberapa saat. Ia berdiri. Tawa berlumur kepedihan membahana. Wajah pucat tanpa warna menengadah dan terpejam menatap langit. Menantang sang halilintar mengecup raga lemahnya yang membeku dibelai angin dingin. Ribuan kunang2 menjadi figura yang tiap -tiapnya membelah diri dan menyebar hingga menutupi penglihatannya.

Tuhan akan mengambil nyawanya! Serunya gembira dalam hati. Kapal ini akan karam, dan Dia akan bertemu appa dan umma nya..!

Ia pikir begitu, Namun ternyata ia salah. Keesokan harinya Ia terbangun di rumah pelacuran di kota osaka.

.

.

.

"Kau orang korea?"tanya seorang namja berwajah sangat cantik. Tubuhnya lebih tinggi darinya. Hongki mengangguk lemah.

"Aku beri tahu satu hal-atau dua. Jangan tunjukkan wajah imutmu, atau kau akan menderita, dan jangan tunjukkan kalau kau takut. Itu akan membuat para ahjussi itu kalap, ara?"

Hongki mengangguk lagi.

"Kau siapa?"

"Heechul imnida. Porselen gay. Begitu juga kau"

**-*flash back end*- **

**.**

**.**

**.  
><strong>

Mata Hongki membelalak. Pria itu menghajar lubangnya membabi buta, mengartikan ratapannya sebagai teriakan nikmat. Tak ada yang bisa ia cengkram, tak ada kehangatan, tak ada cinta, bahkan tak ada rasa sayang. Hanya ada meja kaca hitam yang dingin sebagai alas badannya yang bersujud. Buku jarinya memutih dalam tangannya yang mengepal.

Hongki terengah. Lelah. Tak berapa lama benda dilubangnya dicabut, meninggalkan lubangnya yg menganga lebar. Darah, cairan cinta, dan minuman bersoda mengalir keluar dengan deras. Laki-laki itu menggumamkan sumpah serapah, Lalu meletakkan uang disampingnya, dan melenggang pergi begitu saja.

Butiran air mata mengalir, menyatu dengan aliran saliva dalam suatu genangan lebar di meja kaca. Ia tidak kuasa bergerak. Rasa perih menguasai pikiran dan raganya.

.

.

**BRAK!**  
>Pintu terbuka<p>

"Ho-Hongkiya! Gwaenchanna?" ucap seseorang cemas melihat posisi tubuh Hongki yang siap santap di atas meja makan.

"G-gwaenchanna.. Setidaknya setelah ini aku bisa libur seminggu, Chullie hyung hahaha"seraknya.

"YA! Bisa-bisanya melawak disaat seperti ini. Ayo, kubantu kau bangun." namja tinggi dan begitu cantik bernama panggung 'Jullie' itu pun membantu Hongki turun dari meja yang penuh cairan .

"Sssshh!...arghh! Pelan sedikit kenapa sih!"omel Hongki.

.

**Beberapa hari kemudian..**

Hongki berjalan cepat-cepat. Senyum puas terpatri di wajah namja cantik itu. Ia berhasil melarikan diri lagi. Kini kakinya menapaki sebuah pertigaan. Mata hitam cemerlang itu mengelam memandang jalan kekiri. Ke arah lorong sempit dan gelap tanpa lampu antara dua gedung yang mengarahkannya menuju kebebasan.

"Belum waktunya Hongki... Bersabarlah.. Uangnya akan terkumpul, dan kau akan bebas." hiburnya pada diri sendiri. Ia menghela nafas dan memilih jalan ke kanan. Jalan selebar 5 meter menuju onsen (pemandian air panas) yang menawarkan kedamaian dan kenyamanan padanya. Langkah Hongki tersendat. Dua orang pengawal jepang berjaga di pintu masuknya. Hongki melangkah ragu melewati mereka berdua, namun ia dihadang dua namja di depannya.

"[Maaf, tuan kami telah menyewa tempat ini]"ucap salah seorang dari mereka.

'Huwa! Kayaknya aku dilarang masuk!~' pikirnya. Hongki pun menunduk dan berlari menjauh.

"Huh! enak saja menyuruhku pergi. Susah-susah aku kabur- isssh! Pinggangku masih sakit!" gerutu Hongki yang kini tengah memanjat tembok onsen setinggi 2,5 meter, tak lama kemudian tujuannya tercapai. kedua kaki namja cantik itu berhasil menapak ke lantai di samping kolam.

"Fuh.. Kau memang hebat hongki~ya!"gumamnya puas kepada diri sendiri. Ia pun berlari mengitari kolam menuju ruang ganti, tak sabar melemparkan diri ke kolam yang jernih dan hangat.

**3 menit... 4 menit.. 5 menit... 10 menit... 20.. Menit... 30!**  
>Seorang namja pun menyembul dari tengah kolam. Senyum puas mengembang menyambut keberhasilan memecahkan rekor menahan napas yang dibuatnya sendiri.<p>

"GYAAAAAAA!" teriak Hongki. Membuat namja yang memunggunginya itu berbalik dan terkejut. Mata kelam namja itu melebar memandang Hongki.

Derap langkah menggema mendekati onsen. 'UPS!' Hongki membekap mulutnya, Merutuki kebodohannya sendiri. Mata cemerlang miliknya membulat lebar menatap namja tampan di depannya. Tatapan mereka bertemu. Hongki terpana. Tak pernah ia temui namja seindah ini. Mata sendu dan kelam itu seolah memiliki gravitasi yang mengekang dan menarik mata cemerlangnya dalam kubang kesenduan. Seolah mengalihkan keinginannya melihat bagian wajah lain yang tak kalah indah.

"_Choi-san, doushitan'desu ka? daijoubu desuka?_ **[Tu-tuan choi, apa yang terjadi? Apa anda baik2 saja?]**"ucap salah satu pengawal. Namja itu melirik Hongki. Hongki memohon, berharap namja itu mengerti _bodylanguagenya_. Namja itu tersenyum

"_Nani mo nai yo.. Daijoubu desu. Doushita no?_**[tidak ada apa2 aku baik2 saja. Emangnya ada apa?]**" jawab namja itu.

"_I-iya. Nanimo nai desu. Ojamashite imashita. Sumimasen deshita._[ti-tidak. Tdk ada apa-apa. Maaf mengganggu.]" suara langkah pun menggema menjauhi pintu masuk kolam alam terbuka itu.

Bahu hongki merosot lega, tangannya pun meninggalkan bibirnya yang terlihat basah.. Tetesan air menetes dari ujung rambutnya yang menjuntai hingga bahu. Dikulit putih itu, sinar bulan yang berpendar terbias memukau sepasang mata kelam yang memandangnya, memerangkap saliva dikerongkongannya Dan meneteskan adrenalin pada jantungnya. 'Neomu Yeppo..'pikir namja itu.

"_Onamae wa?_ [nama kamu siapa?]"tanya namja itu.

Hongki memiringkan kepala dengan mata membulat polos menatap namja didepannya.

'Dia ngomong apa ya?'pikirnya.

"Wah, mungkin dia bukan orang Jepang.." gumam namja itu pada diri sendiri.

"Iya... Aku bukan orang Jepang."ucap Hongki sembari membasuh lengan hingga bahu. Membuat dua mata namja itu membulat sempurna dan jantungnya seakan melompat dari sangkarnya. Namja itu menghela nafas.

"Ka-kau orang korea?"tanya namja itu kikuk.

Hongki mengangguk.

"Aku Jonghun, Choi Jonghun.."ucap Jonghun.

"Aku Lee Hongki." jawabnya. Jantung Hongki masih berdentam hebat, membuatnya gelisah dan berusaha mencari kesibukan untuk mengalihkan pikiran, berkali-kali menggosok lengannya, ia harus menggosok tempat lain...

"Apa kau mau kubantu?" ucap namja tampan yang ternyata bernana Jonghun itu.

Hongki terperanjat, dan menatap namja di depannya.

"Mwo?"

"kau mau kugosokkan punggungmu, Hongki-sshi? Kulihat kau kesulitan melakukannya.."

Hongki menatap namja didepannya, yang kini naik ke pinggir kolam untuk mengambil 2 buah bangku, tanpa sad ar memperlihatkan punggungnya yang lebar sekejap. Jantung hongki berdegup begitu cepat. Jonghun menata kursi dan duduk. Tubuhnya hanya berbalut handuk yang menutupi pinggang, Sama seperti Hongki.

'Jangan berpikir macam-macam hongki ya, kau bahkan sering membantu kakek-kakek menggosok punggung' pikir Hongki.

"Hongki-sshi.." ucap Jonghun, menepuk-nepuk kursi didepannya. Hongki pun mendekat, dan menempati kursi itu membelakangi Jonghun.

Rasa hangat menyelimuti saat melihat bahu yang entah kenapa terlihat rapuh di depannya. Membuatnya mati-matian menahan diri untuk merengkuhnya dan melindunginya. Sunyi. Hanya debaran jantung dan celoteh jangkrik tertangkap telinga masing-masing.

"Apa kau sering datang ke sini?" tanya Jonghun memecah keheningan.

"N-ne.. Seminggu sekali aku ke sini.."

"Oh..."

Jonghun menyumpah pelan. Kenapa disaat seperti ini otaknya serasa tak berfungsi. Suara serak namja didepannya itu seperti simphony terindah yang telah lama dinanti indranya. Serasa tak pernah puas, ia ingin mendengarkannya lagi dan lagi.

"Aku... Tak pernah melihatmu.."ucap Hongki lirih, dalam hati ia juga merutuki lidahnya yang sungguh sulit berucap.

"Aku baru tiba di Jepang dua hari lalu..".

"Oh...".

Mereka terdiam beberapa menit.

Beberapa menit kemudian Suara serak basah menggumamkan nada dengan lembut, membuat tubuh dan hati Jonghun bergetar. Gerakan tangan jonghun terhenti. Matanya menatap puncak kepala Hongki yang menunduk. Tiba-tiba telinga Hongki berubah merah. Ia berhenti bernyanyi.

"Jo-jonghun-sshi, mengapa berhenti? apa kau selesai menggosok punggungku?" tanya Hongki,

"Ne.. Punggungmu sudah bersih."gumamnya, masih menelusuri punggung itu dengan matanya.

"A-apa kau mau kugosok punggungmu juga, jonghun-sshi?"tanya hongki.

"..."

Hongki pun menoleh. Jonghun telah duduk memunggunginya.

"Jo-jonghun-sshi?"

"Yoroshiku ne.." ucap jonghun.

"U-un!" jawab Hongki. Ia berbalik. Ah, ada apa dengan jantungnya? kenapa dari tadi terasa berdentam-dentam seperti ini? Hongki menelan salivanya yang terasa berlebih. Punggung yang begitu lebar dan terkesan hangat tersaji didepannya. Satu keinginan menginvasi pikiran Hongki. Bagaimana rasanya bersandar di punggung hangat ini? ingin rasanya menempelkan pipi dipunggung hangat itu. Mendekapnya. Meraba teksturnya. Sekujur tubuhnya terasa panas.

Hongki menggenggam handuk gulung dengan erat, lalu mengulurkannya ke punggung itu.

"BRAKKK!"

"GYAAAA!"teriak Hongki, Jonghun membeku.

"YA! LEE HONGKI! Berani-beraninya kau kabur lagi! Kkaja!"seru seorang namja di ambang pintu. Wajah sebal tergambar jelas di wajahnya.

"Ya! Kau dengar tidak? Kkaja!"

"N-ne... Siwon-sshi... , mianhamnida Jonghun-sshi, aku harus pergi. Terimakasih bantuannya..." Hongki menunduk dan pergi meninggalkan Jonghun yang terdiam menatap kosong ke arah nya.

"_Yosshaaa!_ Jonghun-ah! _Ikou_ **[ayo pergi]**" ucap Hangeng

"_E? Doko e iku no_**_?_ [eh? mau pergi ke mana?]**"

"_Hosuto kurabu!_ **[host club!]** _oi! Kikoenakatta ka? -ttaku!_ **[hei! Kau tadi g mendengarkan ya? Dasar!**]" omel Aoi, seraya menyeret lengan Jonghun. Mereka berdua adalah Hangeng, dari suju _zaibatsu_**[perusahaan besar]** dan Aoi dari** The Gazette zaibatsu**. Mereka dipertemukan dalam suatu upacara minum teh *author maksa! #lirik2Aoi* dan menjadi teman dalam segala hal.

"Mwo? _Hosuto kurabu!_ Andwae! Ikitakunai! Zenzen**![Apa? Host Club! gak mau! aku g mw pergi! Tak akan pernah!**]."ucap Jonghun, berharap Aoi dan Hangeng akan berhenti menyeretnya.

"_Aa! Wasurechatta! Yakusoku ga aru yo. Kaer-mpph!_** [ah! Aku lupa! Aku ada janji. aku pul-mpph!]**" ucap Jonghun yang terhenti karena bekapan Aoi di mulutnya.

"_Sore wa ore ni kankenai daro? Kekeke_ **[Itu bukan urusan gue kan? Kekeke]**" ucap Aoi tersenyum evil.

'Oh, tidak! Jangan-jangan setelah malam ini aku tidak perjaka lagi. _ANDWAE_!' pikir Jonghun.

"Ikuzo, Hangeng,.." Aoi dan Hangeng pun lanjut menyeret namja malang yang kini hanya bisa berseru...

"_Ya! Yamete yo! Hanashite!_ **[hei! Berhenti! Lepas!]**"

"_Uruse funi!_ **[berisik hunnie!]**" ucap Aoi.

"_Nee, shizuka ni shiro yo_. **[hei, diamlah]**."ucap Hangeng

.

.

.

"...ki-ya! Hongki-ya!" seru Heechul membuyarkan lamunan Hongki.

"Ya! Ada apa dengan mu? Sejak dijemput Siwon-sshi kemarin, kau melamun terus.."

"_G-gwaenchanna yo hyung..._"ucap Hongki.

"Ckk! Mencurigakan".

Seseorang mengetuk pintu kamar Hongki.

"Chullie, Hongki-ya, ada tamu untuk kalian. Di ruang B4. Uruha juga akan sampai disana sebentar lagi."

"Nde.. Gomawo yo.."ucap keduanya.

.

.

**-*Ruang B4*-**

Hongki terperanjat. Secara refleks ia mundur kebelakang, menabrak Heechul dan Uruha yang memang ada di belakangnya.

"JO-JONGHUN-SSHI?"

Aoi dan Hangeng langsung memandang Jonghun heran. Uruha yang tidak begitu mengenal JongKi pun melangkah, menuju tempat Aoi.

"_Hisashiburi da na, Aoi-san.. Genki_**_?_ [lama gjumpa aoi.. Sehat?**]"ucap Uruha, merebut perhatian Aoi. Dan Uruha berhasil. Mata Aoi tak pernah meninggalkan wajah Uruha, satu-satunya namja di hatinya.

Heechul pun menarik Hongki untuk duduk di depan pasangan masing-masing.

"Bagaimana kalian bisa saling mengenal?" tanya Heechul.

"Di onsen.."jawab Hongki lirih. Jonghun begitu merindukan suara ini. Ia terus terdiam dan menatap Hongki.

Hati Hongki hancur. Cintanya tak mungkin berbalas. Ia tidak pantas bahkan untuk mencintainya. Jonghun namja baik-baik. Ia tahu itu. Hongki masih saja menunduk, memandang jemarinya. Tidak mampu membalas tatapan intens namja dihadapannya. Kursi Jonghun terdorong mundur. Jonghun melangkah. Ia tahu... Walaupun ia hanya menunduk dan tidak melihat Jonghun, namun ia dapat merasakannya. 'Jonghun-sshi tak akan menerima dirinya'. Sebuah pukulan telak serasa bersarang di hatinya.

Tangan hongki ditarik. Ia mendongak.

"_Hangeng, Ao.. Oheya e ikimasu_**_._[Hangeng, Ao..aku pergi ke kamar]**". Ucap Jonghun lalu melangkah pergi.

"_He? Hayaku da na..._ **[cepatnya..]** _Oi,Hangeng-kun.. Mou shikashite, jitsu wa oretachi mitai kare wa hentai da._ **[hei,hangeng.. Jangan-jangan sebenarnya dia pervert kaya kita]**."celetuk Aoi

"_Aho! Kare wa ano otoko ni koreteru yo!_ **[bodoh! Ia jatuh cinta pada namja itu!]**"ucap Hangeng. Sedangkan Heechul masih berkutat dengan pikirannya. Tadi ia melihat tetesan bening mengalir dipipi namja itu. Hongki menangis.

Jonghun dan Hongki memasuki sebuah kamar. Jonghun berbalik memandang Hongki. Betapa kaget ia melihat cairan bening meluncur dari sudut mata Hongki.

"Kamu kenapa? Apa yang terjadi? Apa aku menyakitimu?"ucap Jonghun lembut. Hongki menggeleng, namun isakan makin jelas terdengar, air mata makin deras mengalir. Jonghun merengkuh Hongki dalam dekapan.

Hongki menangis. Ia menderita. Dan ia selalu menyimpan air mata penderitaan itu untuk dirinya sendiri. Tak ada yang pernah tahu jalan hidupnya. Bahkan Heechul pun tidak. Dan kini, semuanya tumpah tanpa bisa dibendung oleh Hongki. Jonghun terus memeluknya begitu lama, tanpa bertanya apapun hingga tubuh Hongki sepenuhnya bertumpu pada Jonghun. Nafasnya pelan dan teratur. Hongki tertidur. Jonghun mendenguskan tawa lalu membopong Hongki ke ranjang, memosisikan diri tidur disampingnya. Mata sipitnya yang kelam terarah ke Hongki. Membayangkan mata itu terbuka, mulut itu berucap, dan semburat merah terefleksi di pipi ini... Pemandangan terindah yang tak akan pernah membosankan baginya.

Jam tiga pagi Hongki bergerak. Kedua bola matanya bertemu dengan mata Jonghun. Membuat sepasang mata cemerlang itu melebar. Jonghun tersenyum.

"Kau terbangun? Tidurlah lagi, kau pasti lelah karena menangis seperti itu"ucap Jonghun lembut. Hongki menggeleng.

"Aku tidak mungkin bisa tidur lagi, Jonghun-sshi"

"Kalau begitu boleh kah aku tahu alasanmu menangis?"

Hongki tertunduk, tak lama kemudian ia mengangguk.

**-*hongki storytelling*-**

"Mianhamnida... aku tidak tahu mengapa aku tiba-tiba menangis dihadapanmu kemarin..."

Jonghun mengecup bibir Hongki sekilas. Mata Hongki melebar karena terkejut

"Itu berarti kau merasa nyaman didekat ku, Hongki-sshi.." ucapnya tersenyum lembut. Membuat senyum Hongki tertarik juga. Perlahan ia mendekat, dan mencium bibir namja itu lama. Hanya menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Jonghun. Menyesap sensasi menggelitik dan hangat menyebar ke seluruh partikel sel dalam tubuhnya. Tak sabar, Jonghun memiringkan kepalannya perlahan, bermain-main di atas bibir Hongki. Namja itu mendesah, tanpa sengaja memberi akses kepada Jonghun untuk masuk. Tanpa meninggalkan bibir yang dimainkannya, Jonghun menggapai tangan yang mencengkram sepray, membuka jemari hongki, dan membawanya ke rambut nya.

"Errnghh..." erangan Hongki terdengar diantara Nafas yang memburu. Lidah Jonghun mengeksplor mulut Hongki lebih dalam dan cepat. Hongki mulai kehabisan nafas. Ia mencengkram rambut Jonghun erat. **Uh! Benar - Benar - Kehabisan - Napas!**. Satu tangannya turun, memukuli punggung namja itu beberapa kali. Jonghun berpindah ke leher. Hongki terbatuk kehabisan nafas. Udara menderu keluar masuk di mulutnya yang terbuka.

"Ahh!" desah Hongki. Jonghun membuat beberapa kissmark di leher nya. Perlahan Jonghun menurunkan _yukata_*kimono tipis untuk musim panas* Hongki. Mengekspos bahu putih yang kini dilahapnya, mewarnainya dengan titik-titik keunguan.

"A-Aaaaaanhh!"desah hongki saat bibir jonghun tiba-tiba mengecup nipple nya.

"Sebut namaku Hongki yahh.. Sebut namaku.."ucap Jonghun dengan nada rendah dan serak, lalu melumat nipple Hongki.

"JO-JONGHUNHH SSHII! uhhhh..."racau hongki. Rasa hangat meledak dan menghempas jonghun dalam gelombang hasrat.

"Ahh.. Tolong.. Lu..lumat terus... Aaanh!"

Hongki tak pernah melakukan ini sebelumnya. Tak pernah meneriakkan, Tak pernah meminta, bahkan tak pernah menikmati permainan. Ia bagai boneka pemuas nafsu yang mengikuti perintah tuannya. Tapi sekarang.. Apa yang terjadi pada nya?

"JONGHUN SHI!" hongki membanting kepalanya dalam-dalam ke bantal. Jonghun meremas miliknya tampa melepaskan nipple dari mulut. Desahan dan erangan terus mengalir menyertai permainan lembut jonghun. Hongki biasa dipermainkan kasar, namun permainan lembut ini sungguh membuatnya... Apa ya? Ah, ia tidak mampu menggambarkannya. Mulut jonghun semakin kebawah dan kebawah dengan perlahan. Lebih lambat dari sebelumnya. Darah hongki berdesir cepat.

"Jo..Jonghun shiihh... Be-berhenti menggodaku."omel hongki. Jonghun terkekeh. Lalu mulutnya pun bermain di bagian bawah hongki. Menjilatinya, menciuminya, namun ia ingin menggoda namja manis itu lagi. Ia ingin mendengar suara hongki menyerukan namanya diantara kegilaan yang melanda. Bukti bahwa hanya ada namja itu yang ada di pikiran hongki, paling tidak untuk saat ini. Ia terus memainkan milik hongki. Mata hongki menatap jonghun sendu. Mengharap jonghun menyentuh satu titik yang tak terjamah mulut nya.

Mata jonghun menatapnya, lalu tersenyum.

"Apa kau ingin aku mengulumnya?"

Nafas hongki menderu keluar masuk melewati bibirnya yang berkilat basah. Mata cemerlang hongki yang terbuka sendu kini menutup perlahan. Jonghun tersenyum dan mengulum nya dengan cepat, menghisap-hisap.

Mata hongki membelalak tiba-tiba. Wajahnya menengadah, mulutnya terbuka, sedangkan Badan nya menegang dan melengkung nikmat . Tiba-tiba hongki terpental ke dunia yang gemerlap.

Tidak ada seruan memanggil namanya? Yang benar saja.. Jonghun melirik keatas. Darahnya mendidih seketika melihat reaksi hongki. Hasrat membludak dihati namja itu. Tak berapa lama benda dalam mulutnya berkedut.

"A..aku.. Aaanhhh..."racau hongki.

Sesuatu menyembur keluar yang langsung ditelan jonghun hingga bersih.

"Jo-jonghun ssih.. hh..hh.."

"Hmm?"

"Aku.. Juga i-ingin.."

Jonghun tersenyum. Baru saja ia ingin memintanya. Ia tidak ingin hongki kesakitan nantinya. Jonghun mengecup bibir hongki sekilas lalu berbaring disebelah hongki.

Hongki merayap ke atas jonghun. Lama ia hanya terdiam menatap milik jonghun yang telah menegang dan berdiri tegak.*arrggghhh! Help! Author gmau bayangin.. Hiks! (~T,3,T)~*

"Hongki ya, gwaenchanna? Kalau tidak mau tidak apa... Aku akan ambil-"

"A-anni. Gwaenchanna yo.. Aku hanya bingung.. Aku tidak pernah melakukannya.."gumam Hongki. Mata Jonghun melebar. Mwo? bukankah Hongki seorang...

**-*skip time! Author gak kuat bayangin scene ginian berulang2..u,u*-**

Dengan desah nafas menderu di mulut Hongki. Sedangkan didadanya, mulut Jonghun memainkan nipple hongki lagi. Tangan Jonghun membelai paha hongki, dan melebarkannya lembut. Hongki menyadarinya, dan membenamkan tangan di rambut jonghun. Jonghun memberikan jari telunjuknya kedepan hongki. Dan hongki pun mengulum tiga jari jonghun bergantian dengan gerakan seduktif. *jadi inget umma di ultahnya seunghyun..#nosblid*

"Nnnhhh.."desah hongki.

Saat jari telunjuk itu meninggalkan mulutnya dan menyusup di bagian belakang tubuhnya. Tak berapa lama, jari tengah serta jari manis jonghun menyeruak secara bersamaan.

"Ssshhh...Jong..AKHH! Sakit.. Hiks!"rintih Hongki. Jonghun mengelus punggung Hongki dengan tangannya yang lain untuk menenangkan. Berhasil. Hongki merileks merasakan kelembutan Jonghun.

Jonghunpun mulai menggerakan ketiga jarinya.. Hongki terus merintih.. Tetes demi tetes air matanya mengalir di sudut mata. Namun tiba-tiba..

"Akhhh!"erang Hongki nikmat. Jemari Jonghun menyentuh prostat Hongki.

'Gotcha!' pikir Jonghun. Sekali lagi ia menyentuhnya, memastikan. Dan Hongki mendesah dan menggelinjang nikmat.

Jonghun tersenyum dan menarik jarinya. Menggantinya dengan sesuatu yang lebih besar.

"ARRGGGHHHH!"

tetes air mata mengalir lebih deras.

"Ho-hongkii... Saranghae..."ucap Jonghun serak, kemudian melumat bibir Hongki yang terbuka.

Rasa sakit itu menghilang entah kemana. Benarkah pendengarannya tadi? Saranghae? Ah, tidak! Tidak mungkin. Pikiran Hongki menolak, namun tubuhnya masih saja membeku. Sesuatu menerjangnya mengembalikannya dari rasa shock ke hasrat yang menggebu, gairah yang menyiksa serta rasa nikmat yang semakin menggila. Hongki membalas lumatan Jonghun dengan rakus. Tangan Jonghun berpindah, dari punggung ke nipple favoritnya.

Tak lama kemudian mulut dan lidah Hongki tak lagi aktif, tangannya mencengkram rambut Jonghun, tubuh Hongki bergetar begitu hebat. Beribu kunang2 menghantam dinding matanya. Begitu gemerlapan. Kenikmatan serasa memporak-porandakannya. Makin lama makin dahsyat. Tubuhnya kian menegang..

"Jo-jonghun sshhi... A-aku... Aakuuuhh Umphhhhh!"

Jonghun kembali ke mulut Hongki, setelah entah sejak kapan berpindah ke nipplenya. Mereka berdua tergetar dalam sensasi. Saling mengerat kan diri, tubuh mereka bergerak menghentak begitu cepat dalam irama mereka sendiri. Dan pada satu hentakan nikmat, Jonghun mengerang. Menyemburkan cairan cintanya di dalam tubuh Hongki. Sedangkan milk Hongki menyembur di tubuh mereka berdua.

Gairah mereda. Deru nafas terengah masih terdengar. Tak lama, Jonghun menarik miliknya. Membuat Hongki mendesah.

Begitu banyak namja yang menidurinya namun baru kali ini ia menggapai puncak. Inikah maksud Heechul hyung. 'Nc itu adalah hal terindah, bila melakukannya dengan orang yang kau cintai' kata-kata heechul berputar di otak nya.

"_Daisuki desu. Kimi no koto ga daisuki desu yo_ **[cinta kamu. Aku cinta kamu..].**_Donna kimi mo, donna toki mo itsumo_ **[Selalu. Walau bagaimanapun dirimu, kapan pun juga]**. _Moshi mo jidai ga kawaru no nara, sekai ga modoru no nara, kamawanai. zutto zutto soba ni iru yo_ **[walaupun jaman berubah, dan dunia terbunuh aku tidak perduli. Aku akan selalu ada di sisimu]**"ucap Jonghun lirih.

Wajah Hongki memerah semerah tomat yang ranum. Wajahnya menunduk.

"Kau... Menyukai ku? Benar kah?" tanya Hongki ragu.

"Ka-kau mengerti?"

"Hanya _daisuki_ nya saja... Hehehe"

"Salah.. _Daisuki_ bukan berarti suka..." ucap Jonghun lembut.

**Deg!**

"Cinta kamu. Aku cinta kamu. Selalu. Walau bagaimanapun dirimu, kapan pun juga aku akan selalu ada di sampingmu.. Hongki-ya. Koreteru kara. Karena aku jatuh cinta padamu."

Air mata hongki tumpah. Hongki beringsut mendekat dan menghambur ke pelukan Jonghun.

"_Boku mo.. Koreteru yo... Jonghun-sshi._**[Aku juga jatuh cinta padamu tuan Jonghun..]** "

**.**

**.**

**FIN**

**.  
><strong>

gyaaaaaa! ff gaje... aku buat ini waktu bulan puasa kemaren lohhhh... gyaaa nistaaaa...  
>maaf kalau ada typo terutama di pengetikan huruf besar... saya sadar kok.. Habis di bagian NC c.. aku edit di Warnet terbuka soalnya... mohon maklum ya minna-san...#bow<p>

.

**SPECIAL THANKS to:**  
><strong>*Shin<strong>**hyung, **

***Se****na Chagi, seme(?)ku** **tercinta  
><strong>

***tikhyung**

***liasaeng, dan **eruisaeng.**  
><strong>

i'm nothing without u guys...

balasan review ff **Rochmaninoff**:

MaxAberu : gomawo udah nge fave ne, astaga... aku terharu banget baca riviewnya. sebenarnya aku juga nangis waktu bayangin... gomawo udah riview...^^ #hugtight

sunrise: sebenarnya ada prekuelnya chingu.. ntar kapan2 aku share ne.. gomawo udah review...^-^

HoneyString: ini aku uda bawain Jongki chingu... rated M pula.. hehe. bukan chingu yang ppabo aku yang ppabo nge share bukan dari part 1, malah langsung ke part Nc nya... jeongmal mianhamnida #bow gomawo uda ripiu ne... ^^

loPhLovekey: iya... ada cerita sebelumnya.. mian.. kapan2 mako share deh... gomawo uda ripiu...^^

NoName: Gomawo uda suka sama ripiu... ^^

MIZU Keyla: astagaaaaa... sumpah! saya benar2 terharu baca riview kamu... T~T tenang aja.. setelah ini saya akan publish pairing ini terus! ini saya juga sudah buat jongki lagi... rated M pula... hehehe arti matur sembah nuwun nya udah benerkok... saya orang jawa.. hehehe saya juga NDESO kok... #toshsamamizu kochirakoso RIBIU- kara, hontou ni arigatou gozaimasu ne..

Dan terimakasih untuk para reader... baik yang review atau yang silent.  
>Author sehebat apapun takkan berarti tanpa readers...<p>

minta riview boleh?


End file.
